Computer modeling of semiconductor devices, e.g., integrated circuits, is commonly used in various development stages of such devices. Determining voltage drops, commonly referred to as IR drops, in semiconductor devices is one analysis that may be performed.
Unfortunately, in large and/or complex semiconductor devices, the voltage drop analysis may be overly cumbersome and time consuming. For example, a 64-megabit (“Mbit”) static random access memory (“SRAM”) module may include more than 300 million sinks, e.g., transistors, resistors, or other primitive devices. The voltage drop analysis of such a module may take over 512 gigabytes (“GB”) of computer memory and several days of run time to process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods of providing voltage drop analysis of semiconductor devices that are expedient and consume fewer computer resources. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.